User blog:Blackendedsoul/The First Round, Raftel Prediction Part 4
Franky: “Ok it’s done, let’s head out!” With Sunny restored to good shape, the Straw Hat Pirates came out into the beach. Zoro: “What the hell? The Marines are here! Robin: “How did they manage to get here?” Brook: “Yohohohoho, there’s a lot of them.” Ussop: “We are in trouble.” The marines started coming towards them. With Akainu on the lead, “stop where you are, Mugiwara Kaijokudan!” Nami: “Let’s run for it.” Luffy: “No we won’t run, we will take care of them here!” Ussop: “You idiot, can’t you see how many there is? And there is that Smokie guy and an admiral, not to mention the other scary looking people and so many pacifistas, we must escape.” Liana: “No he is right, we cannot get out of this island in any other way than the one we used to come in and so running will be futile.” Jinbe: “Yeah escaping is not an option here.” Sanji (lighting a cigarette): “Let them come; I will teach them some table manners!” Zoro (holding the hilts of his swords): “Yeah they will learn.” Franky: “Supaaah they will.” On the marines’ side: Akainu: “Ok let’s go get them men! Sentomaru, you take the pacifistas and make sure that they can’t go inside the forest. We will charge them from the front.” They started to charge, when they are almost on the Straw Hats: Hancock: “Now is the time!” Suddenly she changed her course and ran to the pacifista army led by Sentomaru. She kicked one pacifista and broke its shoulder. Sentomaru: “What the hell?!? You are attacking us again just like you did in the war against Whitebeard!” Akainu: “What the hell are you doing Hancock? You want to get stripped of your position?” Hancock: “I don’t care about that anymore.” She and the rest of the Kuja band started attacking the pacifistas. Doberman: “Capture them men!” The marine soldiers and Kujas broke out into a fight. Even though the Kujas were greatly outnumbered, there superior fighting skill and haki made both sides an equal match. Smoker: “I knew there was something wrong with Hancock wanting to help. “ Momonga: “No matter, we will take care of her as well.” Akainu: “You traitor! How dare you! Die now!” He started to run towards Hancock. Suddenly a huge sword sliced Akainu’s head from above, regenerating it, Akainu turned to his new assailant, “Omay…?” Standing there was a pale man with long pinkish brown hair and sharp teeth; he had a very large katana in his hand and also carried another smaller one by his side. Akainu: Squardo? Squardo: I have come to have my revenge by killing you! You are the one who fooled me against Pops, and you are the one who killed Ace. I will take you down. In the meantime, Momonga was intercepted a man with a monkey on his shoulder. Douma: So we meet again Momonga, my objective last time may have been foiled but this time I won’t let anyone touch Ace’s brother or his crew. Doberman was also interrupted in his path; the person responsible was a man with a weird mustache wielding a slender sword. Mcguy: “We never had a chance to finish our last battle.” Hina was engaged by a woman and also a beautiful one. Ice Witch Whitey Bay was ready to take her on. Akainu: “So you think you can stand up to me? You are a bigger fool than I thought and damn that blasted Hancock, she hid you people on her ship? Squardo: “Shut the fuck up!” He charged Akainu again. Akainu: “I don’t have time for trash like you; I have to take Dragon’s son down! Inugami Guren!” Elsewhere: ''' Basil Hawkins and his crew were passing through the woods. Suddenly, a rifle shot is heard, Hawkins was hit in the head but nothing happened to him, though guy in a faraway island suddenly dropped dead. Hawkins: “Who is there?” Van Auger: “Oh looks like my bullets would be wasted on you; I would rather take your crew down!” Hawkins: “If you want my crew, you will have to defeat me first.” Auger: “Oh no, I have just the right person to fight you!” Hawkins: “And who might that be?” Doc Q (ridding on Stronger): “I will be you opponent, go easy on me, I am very sick you know.” '''About half a mile south from there: Buggy: “Ok men did you bring the long range visual den den mushi? We have to broadcast my ascension to become the new Pirate King you know.” One of the Escapees: “Yes Captain Buggy, we have it right here.” Mr 3: “Keep it low you guys.” Suddenly a gust of wind passed by, the cause of it was a very large and ugly woman, carrying a spear. She was so fast that Buggy could not follow her properly, and three of his crewmates were down. Buggy: “Dareda?” Caterina Devon: “Looks like I have to take down the weakest bunch!” On the shore on the left side of the island: Daz Bones: “So Boss, why are we staying here instead of going inside the island. “ Crocodile: “Because this is where I am at my strongest, with all the sands around. I will let them fight and kill each other and then act. Until then, it is better to stay where I can cause the maximum damage if need be.” Bones: “Shrewd as always.” “It doesn’t matter how intelligent you are, there are only two men in the entire world who are able to beat me, that rubber imbecile and Blackbeard! So prepare to say your prayers as you are up against God!” A voice was heard. Crocodile (looking at the speaker): “You have come at a foul time to joke, long earlobes.” Enel: “Is that so? Well I will make you regret those words, EL Thor!” Back to the battle of Kid Pirates: Kid (wiping of blood from his face): “You fucking moron, you should have killed me with the blow you managed to land, now I will teach you a new meaning of pain before killing you!” Pizarro: “What is the fun of killing by ambush? And you are going to show pain to me?” Grahahahahaha! Kid: “Enough talk! He took out a hand full of nails, metal balls and nuts from his pocket, “Crock Screw!” He threw them in the air and with a motion of his hand directed them as a spinning beam at Pizarro. Pizarro: “Too easy.” He jumped to the side to dodge the attack but gasped when kid redirected it and hit him in the side. Kid charged the now injured Pizarro with impressive speed while holding the hilt of his dagger. Pizarro held his injured side and stood ready. Kid slashed his dagger, Pizarro side stepped to avoid and then kicked Kid in the midsection. Kid got hit but ignored it. He slashed again at Pizarro’s throat but missed once more but could catch his breath in the time he bought from that. Pizarro: Oh you are pretty fast. He jumped again and tried to kick Kid’s head; Kid ducked down and came up with his fist to Pizarro’s chin. Then the both engaged in a barrage of heavy attacks, mostly kicks and punches and occasional dagger slashes from Kid. Apparently Pizarro was getting the upper hand. Pizarro: What’s wrong? Aren’t you gonna make me suffer? The only time you actually hurt was that lucky shot with those nails and nuts but I won’t fall for it again. Kid (Mumbling): Damn, there is no metal here; I cannot use my ability to any useful effect. He then pulled the metal pieces again and put them in his fist. He charged Pizarro and kicked him, Pizarro blocked easily but Kid brought his fist in front of Pizarro’s chest, “Repel!” The nails, metal balls and nuts showered in Pizarro’s chest, much like a shotgun fire but with much more damaging power. Without giving him any chance of recovering, Kid drew his flintlock pistol and fired at head. But Pizarro managed to duck under it, only to get his shoulder slashed by Kid’s dagger. He jumped back and stood about 15 feet away from Kid. Pizarro: You are really good; I did not want to use this form but looks like I have to! Now die, grahahahahaha! His body abruptly changed and became that of a hybrid between a man and a sabre tooth tiger. Kid: What the hell is that? Pizarro: It’s my ability; I ate an ancient zoan devil fruit, Necko Necko no mi, model saber tooth! Not many have seen this form, now prepare to meet your maker. He charged at Kid. Meanwhile in the same place: Laffitte was making short work of Kid’s crew; they were no match for his blinding speed and flying ability. However the one facing the toughest predicament was killer. Shiliew: Rain Drops! He slashed his sword upwards sending an air attack to the sky and then slashed again to hit the previous attack, when the two collided they broke each other into many tiny needle like slashes and rained down on the target that was Killer. Killer tried his best with his scythes to stop the attacks but there were too many. His body took some damage from it with blood pouring out of many parts. Shiliew: “And they call you a tough guy! Huh!” Killer: “Shut up!” He jumped at Shiliew and made a summer salt in the air and slashed with his scythes! Shiliew blocked them with his sword and kicked Killer in the gut, but Killer dodged the hit and countered with kick of his own. He connected at Shiliew’s chest. Shiliew: “You have some powers then, but it’s time to say goodbye.” He swung at killer cutting him in the shoulder. “Now to finish, Rain Hound!” He spun around and vigorously made three slashes with his sword, one from up, one from down and one from the side and then shot the sword straight making a complex symbol. A dark purple attack raged to Killer, who tried to block it with both his scythes, it reduced the blow greatly but Killer still took some damage in his chest. Shiliew gave him no time, “Deathly Torrent” he stabbed in an astounding speed for several times (for those who have seen Rurouni, Kenshin, it was like the Kuzuryosen but many more stabs). Killer managed to block them but got one through his left shoulder. “and Cloud Slash!” This time Shiliew aimed the powerful attack to take Killer’s head off. “Room, Shambles” A tree was cut into pieces instead of Killer. There stood Trafalgar Law with his Nodachi on hand. “Don’t think that we are friends just because I am helping you, after this you are next!” In the Shore: Smoker, Magellan Coby and Helmeppo continued to approach the Straw Hats with many marine soldiers and pacifistas. “Piru piru piru piru piru piru piru kacha!” Magellan received his baby den den mushi, “this is vice admiral Magellan!” The caller on the baby den den mushi: “I have spotted him vice admiral, he is alone but I am not able to take him on by myself.” Magellan: “I am on my way you just make sure he stays there! Smoker, guess you have to take charge from now on until admiral catches up. I have my own business; I came to this mission for this sole purpose, to regain my honour! So I am going.” Smoker:” I understand, go ahead, we will take care of them.” Magellan ran towards the woods and got out of sight a bit too quickly for someone his size Behind them, Squardo tried to block himself from Akainu’s trade mark attack but failed miserably, he flew back from the force of the blow and was burnt terribly, and he lost consciousness. Akainu: “Pathetic, now to deal with that traitor Hancock and finish Dragon’s son off, he is too dangerous to take in as a prisoner.” He started to change into lava to charge faster. “I think you have done enough, its time you pick someone your own size Sakazuki.” A gruff voice said from behind. Akainu froze in his path and turned slowly: You! Well guys there’s the end of part four, I wished to finish with five but I think I it would prolong to six or seven installments. Leave comments please. Thanks. How was it? Very Good. Good. OK. Bad. Very Bad. Category:Blog posts